Le pardon
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Il aurait pu pardonner leurs erreurs, mais jamais, jamais, il ne pourrait accepter leur bonheur. Et si pour cela il lui faut sacrifier le sien, peu importe. Rien ne compte plus que sa revanche à présent.


Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Ce soir, je vous envoie un OS né grâce à l'écoute d'une chanson, assez peu joyeuse, mais terriblement belle. Cela ne me ressemble pas, celles qui me lisent depuis un moment déjà s'accorderont pour vous le dire. Je n'ai écrit que deux fictions "tristes" sur ce fandom depuis mon arrivée, l'autre étant le drabble Seiya/Saori de Sanctuary's little collection. Néanmoins, j'ai eu une sorte d'inspiration soudaine, dont j'ai voulu me servir pour ce personnage auquel je suis très attachée. C'est assez amusant, parce que je voulais absolument écrire un truc doux sur le trio Shu/Dite/DM, et finalement, je me retrouve à écrire quelque chose de pas folichon. La vie est ainsi faite! Et je me suis finalement beaucoup attachée à cet écrit-ci.  
J'espère que vous aimerez malgré tout, et que vous prendrez juste quelques minutes de votre temps pour me donner votre avis. Cela m'aidera à m'améliorer par la suite! Je ne fais presque pas d'angst, la faute revient donc un peu à **Alaiya** et à ma chère** Talim76** pour m'avoir dit que j'avais peut-être des possibilités dans ce genre-là. (Donc, si jamais c'est complètement à jeter, vous savez où adresser vos reproches! Non, non, je ne me défile pas, pas du tout ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages présent et cités appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada.

**Musique de fond** : _Comme ils disent_, de Charles Aznavour. (Ce n'est pas une song-fic, mais avoir cette chanson en arrière plan vous donnera vraiment le ton de la fiction, et vous aidera à mieux saisir le but de mon écriture. Par ailleurs, si vous ne la connaissez pas, c'est l'occasion ou jamais d'augmenter encore un peu votre culture musicale! Toutes les occasions sont bonnes, je suis la première à m'en saisir!)

**Remerciements** profonds à ma tendre **Ta-chan**, pour son soutien malgré le peu d'affection qu'elle porte au personnage, ainsi que pour son aide en matière d'image, et pour toutes nos discussions fabuleuses. Comme promis, pas touche au Dragon des Mers ;) Merci pour tout ma douce, j'espère que tu aimeras.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

_**J'ai un numéro très spécial**__**  
**__**Qui finit en nu intégral**__**  
**__**Après strip-tease…**__**  
**__**Et dans la salle je vois que**__**  
**__**Les mâles n´en croient pas leurs yeux !**__**  
**__**Je suis un homme, oh!**__**  
**__**Comme ils disent…**_

Charles Aznavour.

* * *

La rose tourne entre ses doigts, inlassablement, depuis plusieurs minutes à présent. Occultant le reste du monde, il se contente d'observer les multiples pétales de cette fleur tueuse, qui pourrait venir à bout d'un homme en pleine possession de ses moyens en quelques secondes. Il songe un instant qu'il serait aisé et délectable de planter cette arme dans le dos de ses compagnons : juste comme ça, pour s'amuser. Pour les voir souffrir et se tordre à ses pieds, le supplier d'arrêter. Même s'il y a peu de chances que l'un d'eux s'abaisserait à faire une telle chose, l'imaginer reste fort agréable. Il serait amusant de voir leur regard perdu le fixer tandis qu'ils se tordraient de douleur sur le sol, de percevoir leurs questions sans réponses, de repérer le filet d'écume blanchâtre qui ne manquerait pas de couvrir leurs lèvres, et d'observer la tâche sombre que leur sang formerait sur le sol. Oui, tout cela serait follement amusant. Rien que d'y penser, un rictus de folie vient orner sa bouche couverte d'un gloss pâle au nom obscur. Oh, ils ne mourraient sûrement pas pour autant, force de chevalier d'Or oblige, néanmoins, ils souffriraient suffisamment pour lui arracher un rire sardonique. Ses doigts s'agitent plus frénétiquement encore sur la tige de sa fleur démoniaque, qui en représailles lui écorche les doigts, n'appréciant visiblement pas le traitement. Il se sent titillé par un instinct de tueur qui n'a jamais complètement disparu. Relent d'un sombre secret entre Saga et lui, entre Saga et eux, la génération intermédiaire, les trois bâtards de cette histoire sanglante qui a coûté tant de vies au Sanctuaire.

Oh, en les voyants s'entraîner dans l'arène, ce qu'il peut rêver d'enfoncer cette tige couverte d'épines empoisonnées dans la chair du dos de Milo… Ou peut-être que l'épaule de Shura serait plus savoureuse… Il serait si délectable de sentir la peau s'ouvrir sous les épines affreusement longues de ses magnifiques fleurs tueuses… Il imagine le bruit abominable que pousseraient leur gorge, et la vision exquise du sang qui giclerait sur sa chemise. Il entend déjà les hurlements que ne manqueraient pas de pousser tous les autres autours, en le traitant de tous les noms –pour changer-, avant d'essayer de porter secours à leurs amis/amants. Il se mord la lèvre sous le besoin urgent d'assouvir cette pulsion meurtrière. Mais il n'en a pas le droit, il le sait bien, par cœur même. Ils sont en « paix ». C'est important, Athéna a bien insisté là-dessus, et visiblement, tuer ses coéquipiers ne fait pas partie du programme de la Déesse. Même une simple hémorragie aggravée causée par une rose n'est pas envisageable, et c'en est bien dommage. Du moins, c'est son opinion.

« Aphrodite, voudrais-tu être mon adversaire ce matin ? »

Tiré de ses réflexions morbides, le chevalier des Poissons pose son regard céruléen sur le Verseau, qui se tient debout devant lui, quelques marches plus bas. Il laisse ses yeux couler sur le corps de son camarade, en apprécie la plastique même s'il n'est pas sans savoir –comme tout le monde dans le Sanctuaire- qu'il s'agit d'une chasse gardée appartenant au Scorpion. Il reste là, sans répondre. Camus… Probablement l'une des seules personnes pour lesquelles il a un tant soit peu de respect, ou quelque chose qui y ressemble du moins. Il ne l'apprécie pas pour autant, n'exagérons rien, mais disons qu'il n'a pas vraiment de raison de lui en vouloir. Camus existe, c'est tout, cela s'arrête là. On ne peut pas reprocher à un absent ses péchés, puisqu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de les commettre. Même s'il lui enviera toujours son bonheur, Camus est peut-être le seul qu'il n'a pas envie de tuer dans la seconde. Et comme ils sont voisins, ils sont un peu obligés de faire bonne figure, et de faire semblant d'entretenir de bonnes relations. D'ailleurs, curieusement, c'est le onzième gardien, malgré sa réputation d'homme froid, qui est le meilleur à ce jeu-là. Aphrodite se contente de se laisser porter, il s'en moque complètement de ce que les gens penseront de toute façon.

Il cesse de réfléchir à tout cela en reportant son attention sur l'autre, et se relève lentement, avec une grâce toute calculée. D'un signe de tête, il lui signale qu'il accepte sa proposition : quel meilleur moyen de jouer avec ses compagnons que de les rendre fous, tous, jusqu'au dernier ! Il prend place dans l'arène, sans armure, comme toujours, comme chacun d'eux. En dehors des entraînements extrêmes, ils laissent leurs armures dans leurs maisons respectives : ça simplifie grandement la vie de Mü, qui ne pourrait jamais quitter son temple autrement. Vêtu d'une tunique bleu pâle outrageusement serrée, et d'un pantalon de lin blanc qui ne laisse que peu de place à l'imagination, il s'amuse en voyant l'expression de ses « amis », bien que le terme lui donne toujours envie de leur cracher au visage. Il les connaît par cœur, tous, et depuis si longtemps maintenant… Il sait, par exemple, qu'en portant sa rose à ses lèvres et en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, comme cela, lentement, dans un geste empreint d'une sensualité naturelle et à peine travaillée, il obtiendra de DeathMask et Shura qu'ils déglutissent douloureusement, dans une envie mal contenue, et que leurs yeux se mettront à briller d'une lueur animale mal déguisée. Il est certain, en prenant appui sur sa jambe gauche un peu plus que sur la droite, de faire ressortir la cambrure affreusement érotique de ses reins, et de tirer ainsi une rougeur honteuse sur les joues de Saga, dans un souvenir que ce dernier n'a jamais pu chasser de son esprit, malgré toute sa volonté de bien faire, de se rattraper, et d'être cet abominable monsieur parfait, pour les beaux yeux de son Bélier. Et il prend un malin plaisir à s'étirer outrageusement sensuellement, juste pour entendre le souffle de Milo se couper légèrement, et le gargouillement pathétique et repoussant d'Aiolia et d'Aldébaran. Du haut de ses cothurnes à talons, il les observe et les méprise ouvertement, la chemise ouverte sur son torse pâle : il a envie de les frapper, et de déchirer leur peau. Ils sont ridicules, abominablement idiots, parfaitement répugnants.

Mais pour l'heure, il doit se concentrer sur Camus, qui n'apprécie pas vraiment, comme à chaque fois, que même son petit ami ne soit pas capable de se contenir face au corps d'Aphrodite. C'est triste, n'est-ce pas ? Que même ce cher Milo, ce labrador adorable qui n'a d'yeux que pour sa moitié, qui ne répond que par son nom et ne gémit jamais que pour lui, ne puisse contenir ce frisson d'excitation et d'envie pour un corps qu'il a connu à une époque mais dont il ne sait plus rien aujourd'hui et dont il devine tout. Le Verseau n'est pas idiot : si les autres ne se sont jamais rendus compte de leur comportement respectif, lui voit, tous les jours, leurs actes stupides, dignes de gosses de quinze ans. Aphrodite pour sa part se contente de lui renvoyer un sourire indécent d'insolence, le genre d'expression de fierté qu'on a envie de piétiner, mais contre laquelle on ne peut rien faire, ni même lutter. Alors le combat commence, dans une vaine tentative de vengeance, dans laquelle le douzième gardien prend beaucoup de plaisir. Parfois il gagne, parfois il perd, cela change chaque jour, il ne s'en lasse pas. C'est tellement amusant tout ce petit cirque… On dirait des pantins désarticulés. A certains moments, Aphrodite a la sensation que Minos les tient tous autour de lui grâce à ses fils redoutables, et qu'il se contente d'errer au milieu de poupées ridiculement vides. Camus s'élance vers lui, et il laisse cela de côté, pour le moment. Il serait idiot d'être blessé plus que nécessaire juste pour ne pas avoir prêté suffisamment attention aux attaques sibériennes. Un homme blessé dans sa fierté est comme une bête traquée : Dangereux.

* * *

La tiédeur d'un corps qui disparaît, les sensations post-coïtales qui s'effacent lentement, et de nouveau, le marbre froid dans son dos. Des souffles brûlants qui ont du mal à reprendre un rythme normal, tandis qu'une silhouette se retire de celle plaquée contre le mur, dans un geste qui leur tire un léger grondement. Alors qu'il se laisse retomber au sol lentement, dans une pose outrageusement aguicheuse qui fait gémir de rage et d'envie l'homme face à lui, Aphrodite sourit : c'est toujours lui qui possède les clés d'une étreinte, quel que soit le lieu, quel que soit l'individu face à lui. Il se lèche les lèvres d'anticipation : ce soir, oui, ce soir, il va pouvoir obtenir ce dont il rêve depuis bien longtemps maintenant. D'une main, il vient flatter une virilité de nouveau réveillée, alors que de l'autre, il tire si fort sur les courtes mèches qu'il risque probablement de lui en arracher certaines. Il obtient un râle de frustration, savant mélange de désir fou et de colère noire, qui lui tire de nouveau un sourire dément. Ses doigts s'activent un peu plus fort sur le sexe dressé vers lui, et sa langue glisse sur ses lèvres, dans une proposition redoutablement tentante pour n'importe quelle personne dans ce bas-monde. Il sait qu'il a ferrée sa proie, que ce dernier ne répondra bientôt plus que par lui, il lui suffit juste de glisser lentement son pouce sur le bout, délicatement… Un grognement de plaisir douloureux. Voilà, c'est exactement ce qu'il attendait. A présent, il peut… Oui, absolument. Il se relève brutalement, et sous le regard d'incompréhension de celui qui a cru pouvoir l'avoir deux fois dans une même soirée, Aphodite quitte les lieux, complètement nu. Ça lui est bien égal, à cette heure, ils sont tous chez eux, à se conforter dans un quotidien qui est en train de les bouffer. Il sourit à la lune, témoin de sa débauche incessante depuis tant d'années à présent, et savoure cette caresse froide sur sa peau d'albâtre. Une brûlure sur son bras : il baisse les yeux. Les doigts mats enserrent sa peau comme la serre d'un oiseau de proie.

« Je peux savoir où tu penses aller exactement ?

-Dans mon temple. Il est tard vois-tu, et j'aimerais dormir.

-Après m'avoir mis dans cet état ?! Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter ça ?

-Et toi, crois-tu sincèrement que ton opinion m'importe ?

-Voyons Aphro', regarde toi, tu ne vaux pas mieux là…

-Ce que tu peux être nombriliste DeathMask. Tu te crois donc si doué que cela au lit ? J'ai connu mieux, tellement mieux… Tu n'es pas irremplaçable tu sais. Ma main l'est en revanche, alors lâche-moi immédiatement.

-Mais putain je croyais que… Merde, pourquoi tu as accepté de…

Il soulève un sourcil, amusé. C'est vraiment un spectacle pathétique que de voir cet homme se poser des questions aussi ridicules. Ca ne lui ressemble pas. Le cérébral n'est pas en accord avec sa personnalité de tueur sanguinaire, cette ère de paix n'est pas faite pour lui. Deathmask n'a jamais aimé réfléchir à ses actes et à leurs conséquences.

-Allons, allons… Tu n'y as tout de même pas _cru_ un seul instant, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'imaginais plus malin que ça. Tu me déçois. Mais j'espère que tu as savouré le fait d'être irrémédiablement et horriblement attiré par un autre homme cher ami. Dis-moi, comment était ce, hein, de sentir mon corps autour de ton sexe ? De voir que tu perdais le contrôle, et de me prendre frénétiquement contre ce mur, avant de jouir en moi? As-tu pleuré ta virilité perdue mon cher Deathmask ? T'es-tu rendu compte à quel point tu étais devenu un être abject et abominable, maintenant que tu as aimé toucher le corps d'un autre homme ? Penses-tu toujours que c'est pour cette raison-là que nous irons brûler en Enfer, toi comme moi ?

-Aphrodite bon sang tu…

-Ça fait mal, hein mon vieux ? Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Il reprend son ascension, lentement, savourant chacun de ses pas. La main tendue devant lui, il compte sur ses doigts. Cela fait sept aujourd'hui… Sept, quel bonheur, quel chiffre formidable… Sept remises en cause, obtenues au fil du temps, sans même que les concernés ne se rendent compte de ce qui leur arrivait… C'est juste… savoureux… Il se passe une main aux ongles manucurés sur le visage, et explose de rire, brutalement, sans prévenir, tandis que plus bas, il entend un hurlement de rage, qui ne fait qu'augmenter son hilarité et ses cheveux coulent dans son dos, cascade azurée qui voile quelque peu sa nudité de dos. Qui lui rappelle comment tout cela a commencé, dans un souvenir aussi exquis qu'abominable. Entre deux fou-rires, il se rappelle des douches communes, et de son maître qui lui expliquait qu'un jour, un jour oui, son sang deviendrait poison, et qu'il fallait donc qu'il s'habitue dès l'enfance à s'isoler des autres. Même s'il avait obtenu son armure plusieurs années auparavant, sa formation ne se terminerait pas avant que ce jour n'arrive. Il se lavait donc à part, dans une cabine isolée, mais avec les autres garçons quand même. Il avait toujours fait les choses correctement, même si les autres n'avaient jamais cru au fait qu'il était du même sexe qu'eux. Trop efféminé, trop pâle, trop parfait, trop… différent. Mais ce n'était pas si grave finalement, puisqu'il continuait à les écraser à l'entraînement. Tous, sauf deux autres… Un espagnol et un Italien. Peau mate, accent du sud et regard foncé. Pour lui qui venait du Nord, ces deux-là étaient… exotiques. Beaux. Séduisants. Ils avaient 15 ans, et du mal à gérer leurs hormones, mais ils ne s'entendaient pas si mal que cela, même si cette paire d'idiots était également convaincu qu'il était une femme, et se révoltait contre son absence de masque. On aurait pu les dire amis, sans doute oui. Jusqu'à ce jour du moins. Aphrodite n'a oublié ses vêtements de rechange qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, et aujourd'hui encore, il ressent les relents de honte cuisante qui l'ont frappé lorsque, alors qu'il revenait dans la douche commune récupérer ses affaires, DeathMask et Shura ont tiré sur sa serviette.

Il cesse de rire à ce souvenir. Toujours nu dans son parterre de roses, il ouvre les yeux sur les étoiles. Il entend encore leur « C'est pas juste qu'une nana puisse nous mater comme ça ! Faut que ce soit donnant-donnant quoi ! » : Après tout, il était vrai que le futur poisson les avait toujours regardé avec fascination, curiosité, envie. Il était presque tombé amoureux à l'époque, des deux d'ailleurs. Da la gentillesse malhabile du prochain Cancer. Des idéaux justiciers de ce cher Espagnol aussi, un peu. De leur côté déjà chevaleresque lorsqu'ils cherchaient à le protéger, à gagner ses faveurs, persuadés qu'ils étaient que leur « ami » était une fille. Et une jolie fille en plus, à laquelle l'adolescence réussissait drôlement bien, avec ses longues jambes blanches, ses yeux si bleus et ses cheveux superbes qui lui arrivaient déjà aux omoplates à l'époque. Leurs hormones commençaient à les travailler beaucoup trop pour leur propre bien, ils avaient envie de voir à quoi_ elle_ ressemblait sous sa tunique d'entraînement ! Les mains qui arrachent sa serviette. La vérité, tombant, telle une chape de plomb sur eux, tout comme le tissu sur le sol mouillé. Le silence, mortel, glacial, tellement éloquent. Tellement plus mordant que n'importe quelles paroles. Ce jour-là, les deux jeunes hommes avaient compris que non seulement Aphrodite était bien un garçon, un homme comme eux, mais que plus encore, il les aimait aussi _de cette façon-là_. Leurs regards ce jour-là, leurs yeux par Athéna… A-t-il déjà plus souffert qu'en ce terrible instant ? En voyant l'évolution des sentiments dans deux regards aimés ?

Dégoût, refus, répulsion, écœurement, déni, horreur, _haine._

* * *

« J'y crois pas, t'es une putain de pédale depuis tout ce temps ?! »

* * *

Son enfer personnel a commencé ce jour-là, et n'a jamais vraiment cessé. Ses deux camarades ont communiqué la nouvelle, l'ont amplifiée, déformée, transformée. Ils ont transmis leur dégoût profond aux autres futures Ors, en occultant bien sûr de dire qu'après tout, ce sont eux qui n'ont jamais su comprendre qu'Aphrodite a toujours été un homme. Aiolia, trop heureux de ne plus être la seule victime après la prétendue trahison de son frère quelques années auparavant, s'en était donné à cœur joie. L'être humain est égoïste quand il a peur, quand il est en groupe aussi : entre blesser ou être blessé, son choix avait été fait rapidement. Il revoit aussi le Scorpion, cet abject petit insecte, qui le regardait d'un air hautain en le traitant comme un moins que rien, parce qu'aimer un homme, « c'est sale », lui avait-il craché. Tsss… Bien placé pour parler, n'est-ce pas, sale arachnide venimeux ? Il se souvient de Shaka, saint Shaka, si supérieur, au-dessus de tous, qui ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse « s'abaisser à ce genre de choses », comme s'il avait commis un abominable péché, comme s'il était devenu le dernier des derniers. Même Aldébaran, ce prétendu gentil tas de muscles, l'avait dévisagé avec un air qui lui retourne encore l'estomac aujourd'hui rien que d'y penser. La preuve, il est en train de vomir dans son jardin, -son cher jardin !- qui l'a vu pleurer si souvent son amertume et sa colère. Des surnoms horribles, il en a eu tellement, et si souvent… Il les a tous écrits, consignés dans un carnet qu'il cache sous son oreiller, avec les dates de la première utilisation. Il a également noté le nombre de fois qu'il les a reçus dans sa vie, ces insultes morbides et horrifiantes. Il a maudit la Nature de lui avoir donné ce visage, cet affreux visage, coincé entre féminité et masculinité, cette double identité, utile en mission et qu'il lui fallait entretenir à tout prix selon son maître. Cette absence claire de sexualité définie, il a finalement appris à la cultiver, à s'en servir, à l'utiliser lorsqu'on le lui demandait en mission, mais au fil des années aussi, tout simplement.

Il revoit encore Saga, alternant entre le bien et le mal. Saga, qui lui avait volé sa précieuse première fois, qui l'avait blessé et traîné plus bas que terre sous prétexte de son autorité popale, avant que son bon côté ne reprenne le dessus avec difficulté, alternant entre bleu et gris inlassablement. Il pensait que ce dernier s'excuserait, qu'il ferait quelque chose pour l'aider, peut-être même qu'il le protégerait des remarques de ses compagnons, qu'il mettrait un terme à sa lente agonie, à son horrible isolement, aux regards dégoûtés portés sur lui… Mais non. Non, car Saint Saga était le pire de tous, le plus lâche d'entre les lâches. Ce dernier s'était juste pris la tête en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas, qu'il avait fait la chose la plus abominable sur terre : il avait couché avec un homme bon sang ! Et le moins viril du lot en plus ! Avec lui, l'affreux travesti de la chevalerie ! Ces mots, Aphrodite s'en souviendra toujours aussi. Il revoit encore la scène, avec ces draps tachés d'un peu de sang, d'un peu de larmes, d'un peu d'honneur bafoué et de fierté écrasée. Il se revoit chercher désespérément à couvrir son corps maltraité avec les couvertures, avant de tout laisser retomber en entendant ces mots prononcés par un homme qu'il a longtemps considéré comme un second maître.

Dans son cœur déjà martelé de douleur, cela a sonné comme une révélation. Alors, c'était ça ? C'était tout ? Sa vie, ses actions, ses missions en tant que chevalier d'Or ne comptaient pas ? Seuls restaient sa sexualité, ses penchants de dépravé ? Il a compris ce jour-là que personne, non, personne ici ne pourrait jamais comprendre qu'il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe. Qu'il pouvait et désirait tomber amoureux comme n'importe qui d'autre, et être heureux avec un compagnon. Ce jour-là, il a accepté, oui, tout simplement accepté, que jamais ses camarades ne pourraient le comprendre, et il s'est préparé à vivre toute son existence dans le silence et le mensonge, à faire semblant de s'intéresser aux femmes, et à endurer toutes les remarques, aussi répugnantes soient-elles. Il a occulté sa fierté lorsque le Grand Pope l'appelait pour une « session spéciale » qui n'avait d'autre but que de se servir de son corps pour vider les pulsions honteuses de l'ex- chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. En tant que dernier gardien du Sanctuaire, il avait toujours eu un lien un peu spécial avec le palais popal : il comprenait mieux que jamais dans quelle mesure. Il était le seul homo du Sanctuaire à avoir été identifié et à s'assumer, très bien : il les mettrait plus bas que terre quand même. A partir de ce jour fatidique, quand il ne lui resta plus rien d'autre que son physique à rendre les dieux jaloux, Aphrodite s'était juré de devenir fort, suffisamment fort pour les écraser, pour leur montrer à quel point il était un chevalier qui n'avait rien à envier à personne. Que sa beauté n'était pas tout, qu'il avait bien plus à offrir et qu'il ne se reposerait jamais sur ses acquis. Il avait fait de ses roses ces armes mortelles bien connues de tous à présent, et n'hésitait pas à se défendre lorsqu'on l'attaquait sur sa virilité.

* * *

« T'es répugnant ! Sérieux, tu as pris ton pied à nous mater toutes ces années dans les vestiaires pas vrai ?! »

* * *

Il s'était préparé mentalement à tout ça, mais rien, rien ne pourrait jamais le guérir de leurs mots haineux, de leurs mots de dégoût qu'ils lui crachaient à la figure chaque jour. Aphrodite ne répondait pas à leurs attaques, jamais verbalement du moins. Il se contentait d'une fleur préventive de temps en temps, juste pour leur rappeler qu'il était un chevalier d'Or lui aussi, et que jamais, jamais, il ne se laisserait écraser. Mais venant de la part des deux jeunes hommes qu'il avait considéré comme des amis et des camarades depuis tout ce temps… Déesse, ce qu'il avait eu mal. Il avait tellement culpabilisé à une époque… Peut-être n'avait-il pas été assez convaincant quand il leur avait dit et répété qu'il était un homme, un vrai ? Mais il ne pouvait pas leur montrer son corps, son maître avait été formel ! Il devait à tout prix préserver cette intimité qui deviendrait un jour une arme dont il pourrait se servir. Même aujourd'hui, assis nu au milieu de ses roses, il se demande s'il se remettra un jour du coup de poing de Deathmask dans son estomac quelques jours après qu'ils aient appris la vérité. Ou s'il pourra un jour oublier la lueur de dégoût pur qu'il a perçu dans le regard sombre de Shura, son cher Shura, plein d'idéaux de justice, plein de belles idées utopistes. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ces deux hommes, certes fiers mais profondément bons, le rejetteraient ainsi en sachant la vérité. Brisant ainsi par la même occasion des années d'amitié, au point qu'Aphrodite s'est souvent demandé s'il n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé cette période de sa vie avant que tout ne dégénère. Mais au-delà de tout ça, ce qui l'a vraiment détruit, ce ne sont ni leurs remarques acerbes, ni leurs insultes, ni même leurs coups de poings. Parce qu'il est un homme lui aussi, et qu'il était capable de se défendre contre tout ça, de se protéger contre toutes ces choses. Ce qui l'a anéanti, ce sont leurs regards et la lueur d'envie qui y était logée. Ce qui l'a choqué, c'était de voir ce décalage aberrant entre leurs propos et ce que leurs corps et leurs yeux racontaient.

Désir, envie, convoitise, passion ? Il voyait cet étrange et horrible mélange dans les yeux de tous ces hommes qui le regardaient, qui posaient leur regard répugnant sur son corps, sur son âme, sur lui. Il les voyait le déshabiller du regard, tout en lui lançant les pires horreurs au visage. Il les entendait lui cracher dessus et le caresser de leurs yeux avides. Et il ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt si, il n'a jamais mieux compris qu'à ce moment-là : toutes ces personnes n'étaient que des homos refoulés, qui n'osaient pas s'assumer de peur de finir comme lui, insultés, frappés et mis au ban de la société des Golds Saints.  
Il a repéré dans les mots que Shura et Deathmask lui jetaient à la figure les sous-entendus, les désirs cachés, la curiosité malsaine. A cette époque oui, il a saisi la vérité dans ce qu'elle avait d'abominable et de réelle : tous ses petits camarades étaient des lâches qui, incapables de s'assumer, se vengeaient sur le seul dont on était au courant de l'identité et des envies. Alors il les a haïs. De toute son âme et de tout son corps, il s'est juré qu'il leur ferait payer, qu'il obtiendrait réparation pour toute la douleur qu'il a gardée en lui, pour tout ce mal qu'il a ressenti, pour leurs regards dégoûtés plein de désir.

Alors il leur a pris certaines choses, précieuses et irremplaçables. Il a volé à Shaka ses certitudes sur la vie et sur sa prétendue supériorité en couchant avec lui, en le poussant dans ses retranchements de prétendue réincarnation. Il a bouleversé à jamais la vie d'Aiolia en le mettant dans son lit quelques jours à peine avant que celui-ci ne se décide finalement à inviter Marine pour un rendez-vous galant. Le pauvre garçon en est resté extrêmement perturbé, et aujourd'hui encore, le Poisson se délecte de son air perdu lorsqu'il se bat et met des parties de son corps à jour. Aldébaran, cet adorable Aldébaran… Il a piétiné ses belles paroles en l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné qui a laissé le taureau frustré et complètement hagard, et il le voit chercher encore aujourd'hui des réponses à ses questions.

Saga… Ce cher ex-grand pope… Il se venge chaque jour, en portant sur lui un regard empreint de souvenirs douloureux, mélange de ce qu'il lui a fait subir inlassablement, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Il lui renvoie au visage tout ce dégoût qu'il lui a fait ressentir pour lui-même : après tout, Saga était sans nul doute l'un des seuls desquels il aurait attendu un peu de compassion, un peu d'aide… Mais non, ce dernier a fui, lâchement. Ce n'est même pas Arès qui l'a fait autant souffrir, et c'est sans doute cela le pire. C'est bien Saga, cet abominable monsieur parfait, qui l'avait mis plus bas que terre en rejetant chaque fois le fait qu'il venait de coucher avec un autre homme. Aphrodite avait ainsi contemplé pendant des années, dans ce lit aux draps défaits, la misère d'un homme incapable d'assumer ses préférences sexuelles et qui lui renvoyait au visage son propre dégoût de sa personne. Milo… Oh Milo, cet adorable et tendre petit chiot, dont les yeux ne brillaient que pour Camus… Il l'avait tué en couchant avec lui à une période où il était absolument convaincu que son meilleur ami français n'était rien d'autre que cela, à une époque où il ne répondait que par lui. Ce qu'il avait pu se délecter des questions qui tournaient dans le regard bleu mouillé du jeune homme… Il l'avait complètement retourné, perturbé, détruit. Il avait piétiné ce en quoi il croyait, et cela avec une joie mal dissimulée. Il avait laissé derrière lui un adolescent déboussolé de se rendre compte de cruelles vérités auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre, puisque l'objet de ses pensées était à des kilomètres de la Grèce. Et aujourd'hui, il se régale encore et toujours de la lueur d'envie mal dissimulée qu'il éveille chez le jeune homme, preuve s'il en faut que personne ne peut oublier une nuit dans son lit. Dans le lit de l'homo du Sanctuaire.  
Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper de ses deux anciens « amis », la situation s'étant précipitée avec la mort de Saga, et la leur par extension.

Leur mort... Celle de Deathmask, la première, la plus douloureuse sans doute. Parce que malgré les blessures, et en dépit des années, il resterait pour toujours l'homme qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir. Pire que tout, à ce moment précis, lui qui croyait que jamais on ne pourrait les atteindre, eux, la fière génération fidèle au Grand Pope, il avait compris qu'en réalité, ils n'étaient pas intouchables. Que cette gamine était sans doute vraiment ce qu'elle prétendait être, et qu'ils allaient être punis pour leurs péchés. Puis... la mort de Shura, cette étoile filante brûlante qu'il avait vu s'élever dans le ciel. Avec la disparition du Capricorne, leur jeunesse s'éteignait pour de bon elle-aussi. Puis il y avait eu des pas dans son temple. Il avait laissé tomber la photo d'eux trois à leurs treize ans qu'il gardait encore, en dépit de sa douleur et de sa rancune, et avait amenée cette fleur à sa bouche, pour un ultime combat. Shun. Son cosmos monstrueux. Le septième sens. La colère. Le dépit. L'abandon. La mort.  
Il se souvient avoir senties leurs âmes chercher à le toucher, une dernière fois alors qu'ils s'éteignaient dans le néant des Enfers. Tentative d'excuse ? Volonté de se rattraper enfin avant de sombrer ? Pas question. Jamais, non jamais il n'aurait accepté cela. Trop simple de venir demander pardon maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient en train de disparaître pour ce qui aurait dû être l'éternité. S'il aurait peut-être pu cesser d'en vouloir aux autres, plus jeunes et plus influençables donc, Shura et Deathmask ne pourraient jamais bénéficier de son pardon.

* * *

« T'as conscience au moins, d'être une aberration de la Nature ?! »

* * *

Il avait encaissé leur haine, leur rejet, mêlé de désir mal contenu. Mais ça, ça ce n'était rien en vérité. Dans cette nouvelle vie qui leur avait été accordée, peut-être aurait-il pu envisager de… passer à autre chose, d'avancer malgré la blessure dans son cœur qui saignait toujours. Il aurait même pu finir… par leur pardonner, un jour, avec le temps. Il aurait pu accepter, peut-être, qu'ils n'aient été que des enfants stupides, des gamins incapables de réfléchir par eux-mêmes et qui voulaient absolument suivre le mouvement de leurs aînés. Si seulement ils étaient venus s'excuser. Mais non, non… Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils avaient fait, au contraire même : comme si ces années d'humiliation n'avaient pas suffi, il avait fallu qu'ils en rajoutent, qu'ils le poignardent en plein torse et non plus seulement dans son dos. Il avait vu fleurir de partout des couples heureux malgré leurs blessures personnelles, comme si de rien n'était, comme si c'était naturel, comme s'ils avaient toujours assumé cette partie d'eux. Il avait cru devenir fou en voyant le sourire de Saga envers Mû, ou le regard horriblement mièvre de Milo sur ce cher Camus. Etait-ce une plaisanterie ? Une mauvaise blague ? Un mensonge à défaut d'autre chose ? Comment… Comment osaient-ils agir ainsi, après toutes ces années de douleur qu'ils lui avaient imposées sans lui laisser le choix, sans le laisser se défendre, sans jamais lui accorder un instant de repos ? Il se rappelle de la colère sans nom qu'il a ressentie en voyant Shaka enserrer la main de ce damné Ikki, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, alors que quelques années auparavant, il lui faisait la morale en lui disant qu'il finirait probablement brûlé dans un des six Enfers pour son comportement indigne de Bouddha et du chemin de la pure Athéna.

Mais la pire trahison vint probablement de Shura… En le voyant se comporter comme une midinette ridicule face à Ayoros, Aphrodite avait été incapable de contenir sa fureur, et il avait volé au Capricorne la chance de vivre sa première fois avec l'homme qu'il aimait, tout comme il l'avait fait avec Milo quelques années auparavant. Il savait que le dixième gardien l'avait toujours voulu, il connaissait son regard par cœur, mais qu'il avait toujours été incapable de s'écouter. Un signe favorable pour lui : il avait exploitée cette faille, et brisé les derniers relents d'une amitié qui auraient éventuellement perduré. Il avait piétiné les convictions de l'Espagnol avec un plaisir mal dissimulé : il le revoit encore en train de pleurer sur ses draps en réalisant ce qu'il avait fait au Poisson des années auparavant. Aphrodite, impassible, l'avait observé marmonner des mélanges d'excuses et de regrets avec un regard froid que Rhadamante lui aurait sûrement envié. Il avait contemplé l'Espagnol, plié en deux sur son lit, appelant le nom de son ami, prenant douloureusement connaissance d'une réalité qu'il avait mis de côté toutes ces années, et dont il lui avait fallu trois morts pour la réaliser. Le regard vide, il avait compris à quel point lui-même était devenu tordu en voyant qu'il ne ressentait rien à voir l'un de ses amours d'enfance cracher son mal-être à ses pieds. Sans un regard, il avait à peine pris le temps de se couvrir, non sans avoir dit à Shura qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais son pardon justement. Parce qu'il était trop tard pour cela. Il avait quitté les lieux tout comme il l'avait fait avec Deathmask quelques minutes plus tôt : sans hésiter.

Pour ce qui est de l'Italien, il savait très bien qu'il avait commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour lui, ou plutôt, qu'il a probablement enfin admise une vérité qu'il a préféré occulté toutes ces années : il a toujours désiré son ami, tout en ayant conscience que c'est un homme. La vérité était trop abominable pour être écoutée, il s'était convaincu que c'était un homme. Mais le douzième gardien ne peut pas l'accepter, il ne pourra jamais, parce que c'est trop tard. Les chevaliers plus jeunes l'ont blessé, Saga l'a mis à terre et ses deux anciens amis l'ont piétiné. C'est ce qui a été le plus douloureux. Et il ne pourra jamais se remettre de voir tous ces couples s'épanouir devant ses yeux, comme s'ils étaient toujours assumés alors qu'ils ont fui pendant si longtemps, se servant de lui comme d'un martyre à leur mal-être et à leur frustration. Ils ont craché sur son physique androgyne, sur sa façon de se battre et sur ses yeux trop humides et bien trop bleus pour être honnêtes, se voilant ainsi la face sur ce qu'ils ressentaient véritablement.

Il ne peut pas en vouloir à Mû et Camus, retournés dans leur contrée ou ayant reçus des disciples à entraîner quelques temps à peine après le début de son calvaire personnel. Que dire à Kanon, déjà au Sanctuaire sous-marin à l'époque et plutôt le genre de personne à s'assumer tel qu'il est et à en être fier de toute façon ? Ce dernier n'hésite pas à embrasser le premier Juge des Enfers au beau milieu d'une soirée protocolaire, au risque de rendre son frère timbré ou de choquer les personnes présentes, preuve s'il en est besoin de sa liberté de penser. Faire des reproches à Shion et à Dôhko ? Pourquoi faire ? Impossible également de parler à Ayoros, déjà bien mort aux débuts de sa lente agonie personnelle. Non, il s'est vengé des sept hommes qui ont fait de sa vie un Enfer. Les autres apprentis de l'époque, les autres gardes, tous ces imbéciles ne valent même pas la peine qu'il s'en soucie. Il a écrasé les plus horribles d'entre eux, avec un plaisir délectable qui le fait encore sourire maintenant.

* * *

« T'es vraiment la honte de la chevalerie ! Tu me répugnes ! Dégage ! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! »

* * *

Il tend une main vers le ciel, ce ciel magnifique, étoilée, où brillent leurs constellations respectives. Il voit celle du Poisson, celle du Cancer, et celle du Capricorne. Elles ne sont pas côte à côte, pas tout à fait du moins. Il entrouvre ses lèvres, et laisse un rire s'échapper : quelques notes glaciales, sur un fond de vent d'été. C'est un rire froid, un rire fou que Saga à sa pire période lui aurait sans doute jalousé. C'est incroyable, il rit tellement qu'il en pleure maintenant : voilà qui est amusant, non? Oui, vraiment très drôle, il adore cela. On dirait une bonne plaisanterie, et la chute est sans doute la meilleure partie. Il s'est tellement bien vengé qu'il a fini par obtenir ce qu'il a toujours voulu : une nuit dans le lit de l'homme qu'il aime depuis si longtemps, avant une destruction imminente de ce qu'il aurait pu rester d'eux. C'est délicieux, savoureux… Ris, ris encore cher Aphrodite… Son rire, c'est tout ce qui lui reste, avec ses larmes, qui refusent de s'arrêter de couler d'ailleurs. C'est curieux, vraiment… Comment cela se fait-il qu'elles ne cessent pas ? Il ne comprend pas, son rire commence à se tarir pourtant, et malgré cela, les gouttes tombent encore de ses yeux. Et surtout, maintenant qu'il ne rit plus, il a conscience de l'horrible sensation qui lui tord l'estomac, et de l'envie de vomir qui est en train de le saisir à nouveau. Il veut cracher, hurler, gémir et parler tout à la fois. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, alors qu'il sent la chaleur du corps de Deathmask disparaître complètement du sien, il réalise qu'il vient de bousiller ce qui aurait pu être sauvé de leur histoire. Mais il ne peut même pas s'en vouloir pour cela : parce que cette fois, les torts sont partagés. Il a trop souffert pour pouvoir oublier, il a trop cru à l'amour et a été déçu, il a voulu espéré et s'est retrouvé bien plus blessé que ce qu'il aurait jamais cru. Alors tant pis pour lui, tant pis pour eux, tant pis pour ce qu'ils auraient pu être éventuellement…

Aphrodite avait peut-être, au fond de lui, la force de leur pardonner leurs erreurs, mais sûrement pas celle d'accepter leur bonheur. Il est égoïste, comme un enfant blessé et capricieux. Mais c'est leur faute aussi, ils n'avaient qu'à pas lui arracher le peu d'enfance que le Sanctuaire lui a laissé. Il est passé par toutes les étapes, prêt à mentir, avant de choisir de s'assumer, mais eux, eux… Ils l'ont détruit et ont piétiné son honneur sans même jeter un regard en arrière. C'est curieux, il aurait juré être capable de faire pareil. Il y croyait vraiment, du plus profond de son être. Mais à présent, il se retrouve juste là, étalé au milieu de ses fleurs, le corps nu et l'âme à vif, comme si on lui avait arrachée sa peau, et qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau dans les Enfers, voué à une damnation éternelle. Il aurait pu pardonner… Il aurait dû… Laisser un peu le temps à Death' et à Shura, le temps nécessaire pour digérer une réalité qu'ils ont toujours fui. Mais il n'a pas pu. Lui aussi est cruel, et il le sait. Seulement, seulement… Il a déjà eu bien trop mal pour pouvoir passer l'éponge. Il préfère leur faire payer chacun leur tour, chaque jour. Il veut continuer à pouvoir les écraser, même s'il sait que c'est injuste, même s'il sait que tout le monde a le droit à l'erreur, lui le premier pour avoir protégé Saga et ses idéaux alors que ce dernier s'enfonçait visiblement dans la folie.  
Des pas près de son temple, et des cris également. Il tourne à peine la tête. A quoi bon ? Cet accent italien, cette voix, ces intonations, il les reconnaîtrait partout, entre mille, quel que soit le lieu. Parce que ces notes graves ont été celles qui ont fait battre son cœur, et qui l'ont broyé aussi.

« Aph' mais écoute moi bon sang ! Je voulais juste… »

Juste quoi Deathmask ? Il se le demande bien tiens.  
Voilà qu'il se remet à pleurer, c'est vraiment gênant. La faute à cet abruti de rital qui utilise un surnom disparu depuis si longtemps. C'est lâche, et déplacé, et dégueulasse… et…. Il n'a pas le droit de lui faire ça maintenant. Non, il n'a pas le droit. Parce que sa décision est prise depuis des années maintenant, et qu'il a finalement trouvé le courage de la mener à son terme. Il leur fera payer le fait d'avoir été le seul capable de s'affirmer, et de souffrir pour cela. Il leur rappellera chaque jour à quel point ils ont été des enfoirés, des ratés, qui n'ont pas su comprendre la réalité. Il jouera de son physique, paiera de sa personne, comme il l'a toujours fait. Il entend les hurlements curieux, mélange de grec et d'italien, et les coups de poings qui tambourinent contre sa porte. Il sourit, de nouveau, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il a déjà tout perdu, et que rien ne pourra ramener ce qu'il a laissé derrière lui. Il lève la main vers le ciel, et du bout des doigts, il a l'impression de frôler sa propre constellation, dans une promesse faite à lui-même. Il ne cédera pas, jamais. Il ne peut pas, sinon… Sinon il aura l'impression que tout ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à présent, que sa propre existence, que ses propres croyances n'auront été que vaines allégories. Il a accepté ses torts en matière de politique, mais pour ce qui est de l'intime, il refuse de céder. Non, ceci sera sa punition oui, mais la leur aussi. Il sera là pour leur rappeler pour toujours leurs erreurs.

Au loin, il entend encore des sanglots étouffés, et des explications désespérées. C'est sans doute Shura qui est venu chercher son meilleur ami en l'entendant hurler. Ils font bien la paire ces deux-là… Ils s'expliqueront ensemble, probablement. Et ils tenteront à deux de reconstruire leur honneur, rongé chaque jour un peu plus par l'homme qui fut autrefois leur ami, mais dont ils ont anéanti une partie de la personnalité, il y a bien longtemps, dans une douche trop fréquentée. Quel dommage oui, vraiment… Et ces larmes qui n'arrêtent pas de couler ! C'est terriblement gênant…

* * *

Voilà, vous êtes (bien?) arrivés à la fin. J'espère que vous avez aimé, je recevrais vos remarques avec plaisir, sincèrement. Il n'y a que comme cela qu'on progresse.

A bientôt,  
Saharu-chan.


End file.
